<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Call Me A B*tch Like It's A Bad Thing by Requiemesque</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864856">You Call Me A B*tch Like It's A Bad Thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque'>Requiemesque</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>World Wrestling Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Consensual Sex, F/F, Lowkey Porno, Smut, Strapping, alternative universe, team bae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:00:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24864856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requiemesque/pseuds/Requiemesque</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Them? They weren’t friends.</p><p>In fact, they had no idea what they were - just that they were happy not to think about it. But whatever they were would raise questions. Becky hated questions as much as Sasha hated explaining. So instead Sasha paced towards her door and closed it, the clicking sound almost revealed the sweat that had started to form from Becky’s temple. She moved towards Becky and used the crook of her finger to lift her chin up. The girl gazed at Sasha with hooded eyes and subsiding fury.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sasha Banks/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Call Me A B*tch Like It's A Bad Thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanted to get out of the depressing headspace for a while, so I tried my hand at smut - with the best of my efforts this time. Hope you like it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a pale blue night but Sasha Banks’ household buzzed in a feathery blur of pink and music. Given that ‘Marina and the Diamonds’ was quickly interrupted by an awfully recent version of ‘Oops I Did it Again’, Sasha assumed that the commotion downstairs had been won by Mandy Rose - who was probably bragging, for the fourteenth time in a row, about her moves that quite honestly had no other place in the world but in strip clubs.</p><p>The girls had invited themselves in after a minor slip-up. Sasha accidentally talked off her parents’ three-day vacation to the Caribbean. Of course, she was peppered with promises that a certain liquor cabinet would remain untouched. Month-long savings were spent - coupled with an extremely aggravated, tax-collecting Sasha Banks. No one wanted a repeat of that time, especially Sasha.</p><p>Girlish giggles echoed from downstairs.</p><p>“No, Jake was totally into you!”</p><p>“Can you not!?”</p><p>“Stop blushing Peyton.” </p><p>It just reminded her exactly why she was up in her bedroom without the pink-stained liquor on the lush of her lips. It wasn’t that they were <em> that </em> boring, it was just getting <em> really really </em>old. And high school was a jungle, the eat or be eaten kind. She, very much, would rather be at the receiving end of apologies being thrown at her feet than be the one saying it. So she tolerated the clique.</p><p>But <em> god</em>, was it boring.</p><p>Boring, unlike the unusual shuffling of leaves and the clumsy rattle of a branch stepped on by heavy boots. Sasha knew exactly what awaited her from the outline of calloused fingers that clutched the windowsill and proceeded to knock. A rebellious glint crossed her star-strewn eyes just as moonlight hit the stray strands of Becky’s disheveled hair.</p><p>The moron prided herself in the ability to stay collected, but it wasn’t long until the brittle structure that held her up had began to croak.</p><p>“Sasha open the fucking window!” Becky’s muffled cry spoke in the force that pounded against her window. “Sasha I’m fucking serious!”</p><p>Becky could see Sasha loud and clear from the slightly reflective glass; a teasing tongue parked at the corner of her plum-tinted lips as playful cruelty shone in the twitch of her brows. </p><p>“<em>Sasha motherfucking Banks! </em>”</p><p>Sasha was enjoying every second of it, and it absolutely, <em> irritated </em>the hell out of Becky. </p><p>The window opened and Becky was all elbows and teeth as she squeezed her way into the bedroom, and Sasha made absolutely no effort in hiding her disgust. Leaves sowed its way in the tangles of Becky’s hair and her jeans looked like they were somewhat dirtied by what Sasha was hoping, was at worst - soil.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>Becky shot her an unamused glare, fully aware of the other girl’s source of repulsion. She brashly sat on the stool that stood in front of Sasha’s vanity mirror. “What the fuck yourself.”</p><p>“Becky I just had this room cleaned!”</p><p>“Oh and that’s my fault?” She raised her brow, crossed arms, and definitely a crossed mood. “<em>You </em> told me the house would be empty, and if you weren’t such a lying…”</p><p>Sasha cocked a brow, daring her to continue.</p><p>“Bitch. Then I could have come through the main entrance. But no! You had to invite your girls, huh?” Becky’s neck had started to flush into a reddish hue. It was incredibly easy to frustrate that girl, and Sasha stood there knowing just about every word that’s about to spill anger towards her wooden floor. “And then, you had to fucking... Did you really have to withhold that <em> goddamn </em>window because I swear to every god that’s alive I’m going to put you in that exact, same situation the next time you start to think it’s real funny.”</p><p>When Becky didn’t elicit a response from Sasha, a wave of calm hit her neck as she looked down with fractured breathing.</p><p>Sasha could have chuckled. The ego that Becky projected was fooling absolutely no one, and she would have been the last to know. But that was a conversation they weren’t going to have. <em> Friends </em> have those types of conversations.</p><p>Them? They weren’t friends.</p><p>In fact, they had no idea what they were - just that they were happy not to think about it. But whatever they were would raise questions. Becky hated questions as much as Sasha hated explaining. </p><p>So instead Sasha paced towards her door and closed it, the clicking sound almost revealed the sweat that had started to form from Becky’s temple. She moved towards Becky and used the crook of her finger to lift her chin up. The girl gazed at Sasha with hooded eyes and subsiding fury.</p><p>Sasha leaned in to give her an open-mouthed kiss, prompting Becky to stand up and grasp the little bit of fabric that clothed the purple-haired girl. Sasha just wore her usual tank top and incredibly high-cut shorts. Becky held her waist firmly, almost forgetting just how <em> toned </em> Sasha’s abdomen was. </p><p>“Fuck…” Becky hissed. Her thumbs grazed against Sasha’s side, roaming dangerously close to her breasts. Upon feeling her from the extremely thin layer of black fabric, Becky realized that Sasha wasn’t wearing any bra. </p><p>Catching realization within the halt in Becky’s movements, a smirk grew on Sasha’s lips. “Are you still mad?” She whispered at Becky’s ear, slightly nibbling on it as she left it wet and wanting.</p><p>“God,” Becky buried herself in the crook of Sasha’s neck, trailing wet kisses into her collarbones as she eventually reached her nape, just below the back of her ear. Her thumbs closed towards Sasha’s front, brushing a shy stroke just below her slightly-clothed breast. “Mhm.”</p><p>An involuntary purr escapes Sasha’s lips. It sent an electric current that stirred at the bottom of Becky’s stomach. Becky disentangled her mouth from Sasha’s neck, just to catch the priceless picture before her. Sasha’s mouth was partly opened, short breaths came out of it like pleas. </p><p>Becky licked her lips, anticipation pooling in her core from the sight of Sasha’s taut chest. She overturned their positions and hoisted Sasha on top of the desk, her back slamming flat against the vanity mirror. “I can think of ways you can make it up to me.” </p><p>“Oh yeah? I’m probably going to have to think about that,” Sasha rasped, her words betrayed a voice that dripped of desire as her hands wrapped itself around Becky’s neck, pulling her closer to Sasha’s face. </p><p>Once again their lips crashed hot against each other. Sasha ran her tongue over Becky’s lips at a slow and agonizing pace, tugging at her jacket’s collar in a graceless attempt to peel it off of her body. Becky caught the message and tried to shake away the leather that eventually rolled rough away from her shoulders and into the floor.</p><p>With Becky's newly-exposed arms bared, Sasha began to trace the outline of her tensed muscles. No matter how much she had held her tongue back, Becky's physique has never failed to fascinate her. It didn't help at all that one of those arms wrapped itself around her waist and sturdily carried her towards her own bed.</p><p>
  <em> Do you like what you see? </em>
</p><p>She can see Becky's smirk, pride growing from how she towered over a Sasha that was helplessly sprawled against the comfort of her sheets - shadow covering the full extent of clouded eyes and quivering lips. </p><p>"So. Tell me, princess," Becky fumbled at her belt buckle. "Why did you call?"</p><p>“I was bored, for the most part.” Sasha replied, hesitation bit her lips momentarily. “Still am.”</p><p>Something flared up in Becky’s darkened eyes as tattered grunts started to take over paced breathing. Sasha <em> knew </em> that at that moment, she had unleashed whatever was it that she was looking for when she summoned Becky. She wasn’t speaking as jeans were hastily unbuttoned to reveal boxers and the outline of a length and straps that didn’t normally exist.</p><p><em> That’s </em>why Becky was extremely uncomfortable climbing through a goddamn tree. </p><p>Sasha felt her mouth dry when jeans pooled at Becky’s boots and the girl had started to close in on her, capturing her mouth in an intoxicatingly short kiss, not allowing her at all to return it as teeth grazed from her chin all the way towards the hem of her tank top - tugging at it hungrily. </p><p>Rough hands snaked their way inside of the fabric, caressing smooth skin over and over again before they cupped the sides of her mounds as Becky’s lips lowered to nip at hardened peaks. From the inside, thumbs brushed against them and Sasha’s eyes rolled backwards - arousal building up inside of her like a tense chord.</p><p>Becky lowered her hips against the thin material of Sasha’s shorts, using a vacant hand to spread her legs further, hardness rubbed against the outline of Sasha’s sex.</p><p>“Becky…” Sasha shakily breathed, want apparent in the way that her hips arched against Becky. She was throbbing, and Becky could feel it too. She was <em> definitely </em> throbbing.“F-Fuck.” </p><p>A lazy smile appeared in Becky’s lips. Her fingers found their way towards Sasha’s thighs and smoothly travelled past the seams of her shorts. She dipped a brave finger and was met with damp underwear.  “Hmmmm?”</p><p>“Fuck me.” </p><p>“What?” Becky teased, smugness dictating the movement of fingers that played around with Sasha’s wetness. “What’s the magic word?”</p><p>Irritation crawled up from Sasha’s neck, flushing her red with anger. “Now!” </p><p> Becky let out a strangled chuckle. “Turn around.”</p><p>Sasha sat up and turned her back on Becky, bending over to press her hands onto the scattered pillows and spread her legs to anchor herself to the mattress. Becky tugged down Sasha’s shorts. Her sex was glazed with arousal as she splayed bare before Becky’s eyes. </p><p>Boxers were quick to come off as a knife-edged frenzy took over Becky, pulling out the length that had seemed like a bother up until that point. It was worth it, if it meant seeing Sasha writhe and beg like <em> that </em>. Becky grasped her hips so tight that it could have formed marks when she slowly entered Sasha. A guttural moan erupted from the purple-haired woman.</p><p>“You like that, huh.” </p><p>“Shut the fuck up?” </p><p>Sasha felt like a tense bow, clenching into her length, she could just <em> feel </em>it. Becky pushed the full length inside of Sasha, and the growls that followed just reminded her exactly why she was one of the only people that could keep up. </p><p>Sasha never begged and that’s why Becky kept on chasing; wanting more as the girl gave less. </p><p>Becky rocked them back and forth, sinking deep into Sasha with every hard and cautious thrust. “Damn,” she husked, her hips slapping against Sasha’s rear with the intensity of a crescendo. “God.” </p><p>Sasha choked out a moan, her legs writhed with ecstasy as Becky drew closer, a firm hand now on one of her breasts and the other pulling her hair. Fingers played with her nipple and nails raked at her scalp. She felt heat build up at the bottom of her stomach and release all at once; Becky expertly teasing and releasing that it almost drove Sasha mad.</p><p>She just wanted to be fucked to death already. </p><p>It was as if Becky sensed it, as the grips grew tighter and she was animalistically pounding Sasha that it made the bed rock with heavy sounds. Sasha was trying to hide Becky but at that point she couldn’t care less. She felt <em> so damn good </em>. Uncontrollable grunts escaped Sasha’s lips and Becky remembered to wrap a hand around Sasha’s mouth, muffling the loud cries as the girl tense up when orgasm drew closer and closer. </p><p>She was practically sitting on Becky at this point when pressure shot up from right underneath her and caused her to spasm uncontrollably, her back falling limp against Becky’s arms. </p><p>“So…” Becky started, almost hugging her, but none of them really cared. “How was it?”</p><p>“It’s okay,” Sasha winked, but exhaustion told Becky that it was probably life-changing anyway.</p><p>A voice was heard from downstairs, it was high-pitched and screechy and it must have been Billie Kaye. <em>“Sasha what’s taking you so long?”</em></p><p>With that, Becky knew when to leave. So she did, jumping out of the house the same way she entered, leaving an incredibly spent Sasha lying on her bed.</p><p>Sasha was thankful for what Becky had in store for her, she really was; probably as much as Becky wanted to please her. </p><p>But none of them were going to say that. </p><p>Because, them? They weren’t friends.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>